LOVE YOU
by bomipark6104
Summary: Summary : Chanyeol bertemu Baekhyun yang merupakan sepupu Jongin dan mereka ternyata memiliki perasaan yang sama. chanbaek baekyeol oneshoot YAOI NC


LOVE YOU

.

.

.

Chanbaek and other

Oneshoot

.

.

WARNING: CERITA INI MURNI HASIL PEMIKIRAN BOMI SENDIRI. CERITA INI MENGANDUNG ADEGAN DEWASADAN KATA-KATA YANG VULGAR DAN BANYAK TYPO YANG BERTEBARAN. BOYxBOY

Summary : Chanyeol bertemu Baekhyun yang merupakan sepupu Jongin dan mereka ternyata memiliki perasaan yang sama.

.

Don't like?

Please leave this site

dont bash me

.

.

LOVE YOU

.

Di pagi yang cerah ini terlihat seorang namja yang sibuk dengan berkas-berkas yang berada di tangannya lalu keluar dari kamar pribadinya dan pergi menuju tempat parkiran rumahnya.

"Cepat siapkan mobil, dan satu lagi aku tidak ingin menggunakan sopir dulu" ucapnya tegas terhadap beberapa maid yang telah bersih-bersih di rumahnya.

"Siap tuan" ucap semua maid yang berada di situ.

Ketika mobil telah siap, ia langsung mengendarai mobil nya menuju perusahaannya yang lumayan jauh itu. Pada saat ia sampai seluruh penjaga disana langsung menghormatinya.

Karena ia adalah Park Chanyeol, siapa yang tidak kenal dirinya? Yup ia adalah CEO ganteng dengan tinggi diatas rata-rata itu yang memiliki perusahaan 'PARK CORP' perusahaan yang terkenal di korea selatan dan susah untuk dijatuhkan.

Lelaki berumur 29 tahun dan berstatus lajang itu berhenti berjalan karena ada yang menarik perhatiannya yaitu sebuah mobil yang tak kalah mewah dengannya berhenti di depan perusahaannya. Mengetahui siapa penumpangnya Chanyeol mendekati mobil itu berniat untuk menyapa sahabatnya yang merupakan asisten pribadinya.

"Hai! Jong-" ucapnya berhenti karena yang keluar darI kursi penumpang adalah seorang namja mungil dang Jongin, yang merupakan sahabatnya itu keluar dari kursi pengemudi.

"Eoh Chanyeol kau sudah datang rupanya?" Tanya kai, nama pangil jongin. Tak mendapatkan jawaban akhirnya ia berjalan menuju lelaki mungil yang sedari tadi menunduk karena ia dilihat oleh Chanyeol.

"Chan?Chanyeol kau kenapa melihat Baekki seperti itu?" Tanya kai memecah kesunyian.

 _'Ah, jadi namanya Baekki' batin Chanyeol._

"a-ah tidak aku hanya kaget karena yang biasa keluar itu kau hitam tapu sekarang malah seorang malaikat" ucap Chanyeol yang langsung membuat rona merah di kedua pipi Baekhyun.

"Aiisshh, kau ini sahabat macam apa?! Aku ini tidak hitam oke?" Kesal kai.

"Lalu apa? Gelap? Kurang putih?"jawab Chanyeol sambil tersenyum

"Ah sudahlah , cha! Nih kunci mobilnya sekarang kau bisa mengendarainya tapi ingat jangan ngebut dijalan mengerti Baekki?"

"Ne! Aku berangkat ya chanyeol _ajeossi_ dan hitam _samchon_ " ucap Baekki dengan senyum manisnya.

"Yak! Kau awas kau!" Bentak kai ketika mobil yang Baekki kendarai telah pergi dari hadapannya.

"Hahahahahaha " tawa Chanyeol

"Sahabat macam apa kau?!" Tanya kai kesal melihat sahabat seperjuangannya ini.

"Itu lucu kau tau, yasudah cha masuk"ucap Chanyeol yang langsung membuat kai menurut dan akhirnya mereka berdua memasuki gedung itu.

.

OooO

.

"Jadi, siapa dia?" Tanya Chanyeol ketika mereka telah sampai di ruangannya. Kenapa Chanyeol menanyakan hal itu? Entahlah Chanyeol sendiri pun bingung kepada dirinya semenjak ia bertemu dengan namja yang bernama Baekki itu tiba-tiba saja ada debaran dari jantungnya.

Cinta pada pandangan pertama mungkin? Entahlah ia sendiri pun tidak percaya akan hal itu.

"Siapa yang kau maksud?"

"Namja yang datang bersama dengan mu tadi"

"Ah Byun Baekhyun? Ia adalah sepupuku tapi marganya beda karena ibunya harus mengikuti suami benarkan?"

"Lalu kenapa ia bisa bersamamu?"tanya Chanyeol heran, pasalnya ia tadi melihat bahwa Baekhyun menggunakan seragam sma.

"Soal itu karena ia selalu merengek padaku agar ia kesekolah menggunakan kendaraan pribadi, entahlah kenapa tapi sebagai _ajeossi_ yang baik jadi aku pinjamkan mobilku"

"Oh begitu, lalu berapa usianya?"

"18 tahun"

Oke Chanyeol sadar ia mencintai namja mungil itu, ia tak peduli jika dibilang pedofil, toh perbedaannya cuman 11 tahun jadi tak ada salahnya kan?

.

OooO

.

Bel pulang sekolah telah berbunyi, tetapi Baekhyun mengendarai mobilnya menuju tempat yang ia anggap sebagai refreshingnya.

Xoxo cafe

Ketika Baekhyun sampai, ia segera masuki gefung kafe itu yang berisi tidak terlalu banyak.

"Hai Baekhyun"

"Hai hyung~" sapa Baekhyun kepada minseok yang selaku pemilik kafe itu.

"Ada apa?mukamu menunjukan kau lagi bahagia?"

"ah itu, ada seseorang yang sedang kupikirkan hyung" iya sedari tadi Baekhyun selalu memikirkan Chanyeol karena kejadi tadi ia yang melihat betapa gantengannya Chanyeol, ah mengingatnya malah membuat kedua pipinya bersemu merah.

"Jadi, siapa lelaki itu?" Minseok bertanya demikian karena ia tahu sedari dulu Baekhyun itu seorang gay.

"Hmmm sebaiknya kita duduk kaki ku pegal dari tadi berdiri"

"Ah iya, hahahahaha padahal aku pemilik kafenya tapi kau yang berkata demikian, maaf kan aku, cha kita duduk disitu saja"kata minseok sembari menunjuk kursi yang berada di pojok ruangan kafe.

"Baiklah"

Ketika mereka telah duduk dikafe, segeralah Baekhyun memesan makanan.

"Jadiiiii, siapa lelaki itu Baek?"

"Sepertinya ia adalah sahabatnya Jongin samchon, entahlah itu yang ku dengar"jelas Baekhyun.

"Lalu, kau tau siapa namanya?"

"Hmmm seprtinya kalau tidak salah namanya cha-chan-Chanyeol, iya Chanyeol!"jawab Baekhyun gembira.

"Hah! Chanyeol? Park Chanyeol? Kau bilang?"Tanya Minseok kaget, pasalnya mungkin anak sma tidak mengetahui siapa itu Chanyeol tapi ia adalah seorang pembisnis jadi ia pasti tau betul siapa itu Chanyeol.

"Eh? Iya hyung memangnya kenapa?" Tanya Baekhyun heran melihat reaksi hyungnya itu.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa hehehe"

Ketika mereka sedang menikmati makanannya tiba-tiba terdengar suara pintu terbuka dan terlihat namja tinggi hal itu sontak membuat Minseok kaget karena ia duduk langsung berhadapan dengan pintu.

"Emm dimana Minseok?"tanya namja itu kepada pelayan.

"Ia ada disebelah sana sedang berbicara bersama sahabatnya"jawab si pelayan.

Chanyeol segera menghampiri Minseok dengan senyum dan ketika minseok melihat ia membalas senyum itu.

"Hai Minseok?" Suara bass itu membuat Baekhyun yang sedari tadi makan menegang, ia kenal suara ini dan ketika ia menoleh-

"Oh Hai Chanyeol"itu suara Minseok

JADI MINSEOK HYUNG MENGENAL CHANYEOL?!MATILAH AKU-Baekhyun.

"Oh kau bukannya Baekhyun kan? Sepupunya Kai?" Tanya c yang sudah berada di depan mereka.

"Eh iya a-aku Baekhyun" gugup Baekhyun

"Hmmm sepertinya kalian sudah kenal, cha! Kuberi kesempatan kalian ngobrol aku harus mengurus kafe ku ini dah Baekhyun~ dah Chanyeol~"goda Minseok sambil menaik - turunkan alisnya mencoba mengerjai Baekhyun.

 _'Awas kau hyung'_ batin Baekhyun.

Setelah Minseok pergi, Chanyeol segera duduk di kursi yang sebelumnya diduduki oleh Minseok. Keheningan menyelimuti mereka, tak tahu topik apa yang akan mereka bahas.

"Emmm kau sudah pulang Baek?" Suara Chanyeol memecahkan kesunyian itu.

"Ah iya, lalu ajeossi sendiri sedang apa disini?"

"Aku kesini karena kafe yang Minseok miliki telah bekerja sama dengan perusahaan ku jadi ya mungkin untuk melihat - lihat"

"Ah aku mengerti"

 _'Hyung!kenapa tidak bilang dari tadi aish aku jadi malu'_ rutuk Baekhyun.

Keheneingan kembali melanda mereka, tiba-tiba saja hujan turun. Baekhyun menengok kearah jendela dan langsung bergumam yang masih terdengar jelas oleh Chanyeol.

"Ah aku benci hujan"

"Kenapa?"

"A-ah entahlah" jawab Baekhyun gugup.

"Emmm kau sudah selesai makan ingin pulang?"

"Iya tapi diluar masih hujan jadi nanti sajalah lagipula nanti Jongin ajeossi marah gara - gara mobilnya kotor" ucap Baekhyun sambil mempoutkan bibirnya.

Chanyeol yang melihat itu pun langsung diam ingin sekali ia mencium bibir tipis itu tapi ia sadar Baekhyun masih kecil jadi nanti saja.

Jadi kalau Baekhyun udah dewasa bakal Chanyeol cium.

"Bagaimana kalau pulang bersama ku?"ajak Chanyeol

"E-eh mmm baiklah"

.

OooO

.

Mereka telah sampai di sebuah apartemen, bukannya mengantar Baekhyun menuju rumahnya ia malah mengendarai mobilnya menuju apartemen pribadi miliknya.

"Emmm Chanyeol ajeossi? Mengapa kita disini?"

"B-Baekhyun?"

"I-iya?"

"boleh aku jujur?"

"Iya silahkan"

"jujur dari pertama aku bertemu dengan mu, emm entah kenapa pada saat pertama kali aku bertemu denganmu, a-aku jadi memikirkan mu"ucap Chanyeol seraya menggenggam tangan Baekhyun dan menarik dagunya agar melihatnya

"Aku mencintaimu Baekhyun"lanjutnya

"Emmm ajeossi?"

"Ne?"

"Kalau boleh jujur, emmm sebenarnya aku pun begitu"ucap Baekhyun sambil menggigit bibir bagian bawah.

"Jinjja?"

"Ne"

"Kalau begitu jadilah kekasihku Baek"

"Ne"

Setelah Baekhyun berkata seperti itu, mereka hanya bisa bertatap dan tanpa mereka sadari jarak diantara keduanya sudah sangat menipis hingga bibir tipis Baekhyun bertemu dengan benda lembut yang berasal dari bibir Chanyeol.

Lama - kelamaan ciuman kecil itu berubah menjadi lumatan mereka saling menghisap hingga bertarung lidah.

"Hmmpphh" desah Baekhyun karena ia kekurangan oksigen, dan Chanyeol yang mengetahui akan hal itu segera melepaskan tautan mereka dan memandangi muka Baekhyun.

"Baekh"yang dipanggil pun langsung menatap balik dan menggalungkan kedua tangannya ke leher Chanyeol sambil tersenyum ciuman panas pun kembali terjadi.

"Cppkhh ccpkkh"

"Emmh Chanhh" Chanyeol langsung mengendong Baekhyun agar ia duduk dipangkuannya.

"Emmhh ah Chanhh ahh geliihh" bagaimana tidak? Sekarang Chanyeol telah membuka seragamnya dan menjilat-jilati putting merah muda milik Baekhyun.

Entah bagaimana caranya sekarang Baekhyun dan Chanyeol keduanya telah telanjang bulat tanp ada sehelai benang.

"Ahhh channnh " racau Baekhyun ketika Chanyeol memberi tanda kepemilikan di lehernya sedangkan tangannya sedang mengocok penis imut Baekhyun.

"Baek kita langsung ke intinya ya aku sudah tak tahan?"

"Ne"

JLEB

"Akhhh sakkithhh"

"Tahan Baek sebentar lagi akan nikmat"

Chanyeol segera memegang pinggang Baekhyun dan mengaerakannya naik turun.

"Ahh ahh akhhhsss"

"Shhhhh mmmhhh"

"Ah oohhh aahhh"

"Sebut namaku sayang"

"Chahhh chanhhh chanyeolhhh"

"Oohhh sempithh sekahhlih lubangmu"

"Aku sammmpaiihh "

"Bersama sayang "

CROT CROT

Sperma Baekhyun keluar mengenai perutnya dan Chanyeol sedangkan Chanyeol ia mengeluarkan nya di dalam lubang Baekhyun

Dan mereka keluar dari mobil menuju kamar apartemen Chanyeol untuk beristirahat, tetapi tebakan Baekhyun salah karena sesampainya mereka disana Chanyeol langsung menggendongnya dan menidurinya di kasur dan mereka pun melanjutkan pertarungan panas mereka kembali.

.

.

.

END

IG : bomipark_6104

Line : parkbyun_

.

.

Gimana? Kurang ya?mian ya, ini ff oneshoot pertama bomi jadi yah begini deh yaudah lah dahhh

=BOMIPARK6104=


End file.
